Opieka
by Heroinee
Summary: Haizaki trafia do szpitala. Nijimure dręczą minimalne wyrzuty sumienia więc postanawia zaopiekować się swoim chłopakiem. Nijimura x Haizaki.


Nijimura siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku swojego chłopaka. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo nienawidził tego budynku uparcie trwał przy Haizakim, wpatrując się w jego nadąsaną minę. Zszarzały debil nie zamierzał odpuścić i z uporem maniaka zachowywał się jak urażona królewna przed okresem. W końcu, teoretycznie, miał takie prawo. To przez tego pojebanego sadystę tu trafił. Pokłócili się. Poleciały wyzwiska a potem wszystko co było pod ręką. Teraz miał na sobie pełno sińców, a ten babsztyl nie chciał odłączyć od niego tych irytujących urządzeń.

- Przynieś mi kawy.

- Tsk, rusz dupe i sam sobie weź, królewno.

- Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne. Jakbym był w stanie.

Nijimura spiorunował go spojrzeniem. Ten jak zwykle przeraził się następstw i nie chcąc go irytować, zamknął się w sobie. Brunet westchnął znacząco, wstał i powędrował w kierunku automatu do napoi. Wcześniej postanowił przecież, że póki ten zasmarkany bachor nie wyzdrowieje będzie się nim opiekował. Najwyżej gdy będzie nazbyt wykorzystywać jego dobroć, spierze go po powrocie do normy. Kliknął w byle jaki przycisk, wrzucił do zaparzonej kawy kostkę cukru i zaniósł "choremu".

- Masz. Czuj się zaszczycony.

- A mleka dolałeś? Bo bez mleka to ja nie chcę.

Shuuzou zaczął odliczać w myślach do dziesięciu. Wiele kosztowało go by nie rozlać mu tego wrzątku na mordzie przy okazji kopiąc go w dupe.

- E-Ej! To moje!

Haizaki z bulwersem godnym pochwały obserwował jak jego kawa zostaje bezczelnie upita.

- Bez mleka nie chcesz.

- Odwołuje. Oddawaj to.

Shogo próbował wyrwać swoją własność brunetowi gdy do pokoju wpełzła pielęgniarka.

- Panie Haizaki, co pan wyrabia?

Gdy tylko usłyszeli jej skrzeczący głos, przeciągający sylaby, jakby automatycznie ogarnęło ich obrzydzenie. Kobieta była gruba, mogli przysiąc, że gdy chodziła podłoga się pod nią trzęsła. Jej tłuste, blond kosmyki opadały na pulchną twarz, lekko zakrywając wyłupiaste oczy. Czerwona szminka przykrywała 2 tłuste robaki zwane wargami. Klatką piersiową mogła zabić, podobnie jak krótkimi, obwisłymi nogami. Chwila... czy trolle nie mają zakazu wstępu do szpitala? ;-;

Haizaki skrzywił się mimowolnie, gdy kobieta nachyliła się by poprawić bandaż, którym był obwiązany wokół głowy. Po chwili zacmokała coś pod nosem i mruknęła:

- Wychodzi pan. Odłączę aparaturę i jest pan wolny.

Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą na wieść, że mogą już sobie stąd iść. Gdy paszczur odłączył Shogo pd tych wszystkich urządzeń ten szybko poszedł się ubrać. Po 5 minutach byli gotowi do opuszczenia szpitala, i jak to obaj zgodnie stwierdzili, w najbliższym czasie nie zamierzają tu wracać. Choć z Nijimurą nigdy nic nie wiadomo...

Haizaki wylegiwał się w łóżku, popijając zieloną herbatkę. Jak to na "chorego" przystało dzielnie znosił "trudy i niedogodności" jakie towarzyszyły całemu zajściu. Mianowicie nie mógł wyjść powkurwiać znajomych w szkole czy powygrzewać się na dachu. "Załamany" faktem, że w najbliższym czasie nie pójdzie na zajęcia postanowił obrać za cel wykorzystanie sytuacji.

Nijimurę gryzły wyrzuty sumienia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tym razem trochę przesadził. Nie żeby temu idiocie się nie należało, co to, to nie, ale jednak mógł go poobijać ciut mniej. Tak aby nie skończyło się to na ostrym dyżurze w piątkowy wieczór. Z ciężkim bólem i westchnieniem godnym najprawdziwszego męczennika kupił Shogo pluszaka. Gigantycznego osła w vansach, z szarą grzywką, który jak się chłopak domyślił, miał sugerować jego zajebiste oblicze.

Po kilku dniach pseudo-troski Haizaki poczuł się lepiej, a więc wszystko w domu wróciło do normy.

- Pierdol się.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

- Stary, ała! Kurwa, nie to miałem na myśli!

Dziewicze piski rozbrzmiewały w całym mieszkaniu, dając sąsiadom do zrozumienia, że mały, szary pacjent doszedł już do siebie. Shogo próbował spieprzyć gdzie pieprz rośnie byle nie dać się temu pojebanemu sadyście, jednak ręce Shuuzou były szybsze.

- Gwałcąąąąąą!

- Nie wyj jakby cie ze skóry obdzierali, pomyleńcu!

- Pedofilia! Gwałcąą! Ratunku, pomocy, zboczeniec na wolności! POLICJA!

Brunet znał sposób na uciszenie swojego chłopaka. Jego szorstkie usta pokryły swoje delikatne odpowiedniczki. Shogo po nieudanej próbie wyrwania się temu tęczowemu idiocie, zaprzestał prób i biernie poddał się niezbyt delikatnej pieszczocie. Ciężko było mu przyznać, że jednak miał słabość do tego zdziczałego potwora. To chyba czas by ogłosić się mianem masochisty. Masochisty z bolącym tyłkiem.


End file.
